Farmorrow
The Dark Ages of Erdethron is a persistent game world. It tooks place mainly in the Realm of Haridon, and in some other Realms too. At this time the gameworld is still under development, but it will be completed atleast to a beta phrase after a brief amount of time. Plot The gameworld is built on a one basic plot, but there is sideplots too: Erdethron, who is now a darkest creature known within the Realms of peace, bears a story of great bitterness. Once, nameless ages ago, he was ordinary man from a poor farming family. In time, the family had got a heavy debts upon them, and the ways they should pay the debt, they barely can't make a living to themselves. Erdethron prayed for the Gods for help. For a great dissapointment, Gods refused to help his family. Erdethron tried to find out the reason, but the Gods wouldn't tell him why they could not help his family. Someone would have just bent under the Gods' word, but Erdethron couldn't. It was impossible for him to understand that why such divine beings who bear immeasurable power, could not help a one poor family in dying need. In his bitterness and anger, Erdethron cursed the Gods and openly insulted them. As blasphemy was a deed of great crime, Gods' laid a warning upon him, first. Erdethron's reason was blinded by bitter rage and he did everything he could to shed bad light upon the Gods' decisions. They gave him the final warning, after which there would be no return. Erdethron did not listen to them, and he couldn't see what would lie ahead. His family would have survived if Erdethron had just listened to the Gods' word, but now when they cast their punishment upon him, all was lost. The punishent was that the Erdethron was cast out from the Gods' grace and light, and whenever he would die, only descent to Lower Realms would wait for him. After hearing the Gods' decision, Erdethron's family broke down completely. Their willpower decayed, and they didn't try to fight for life anymore. Slowly they withered away, and Erdethron's rage was limitless. He was so dissapointed in himself, letting his family down, because that he could not bring a better living to them, and because he made them face this cruel fate. And also he hated the Gods, which refused to help them. He began to hate him, and hate everyone around him. Anger after anger, hate beyond hate Erdethron slowly drifted to the shadows and descended to the blackest Realms, where his fury could grow in peace... The Gameworld The Tower of Realms The Tower of Realms is a structure which is consisted of Realms which are on top of another. The lower Realms in the Tower are out of Gods' grace, a wild badlands with mythical and mysterious creatures. And the further up you go, the more light and purity you see. When people die, according to their deeds they ascend or descend in the Tower. However, if you are bound to the for example Realm of Valernimon, you can travel through the other Realms if the necessary portals are provided. The thing that you are bound to some realm means, that your essence is bound to that level, and from that level you descend or ascend after a lifetime. Realm of Haridon The main Realm of the gameworld is Realm of Haridon, which is located somewhere at the middle of the Tower of Realms. Because of the position, in the Realm of Haridon there is hostile creatures of natural and mythical origin. The Relam of Haridon is divided into several Regions: *'Swordland Region' In this region you can find the peaceful seaport of Silas Monor *'Blackfield Lands' The alive seaport of Hordanin and the Knights of the Divine Order headquarters are found in this region. *'Darkstone Land' Endless night is laid upon these lands. Legends tells that the darkness spreads from the stone, which only few are able to discover. *'Deathlands' Vast wastelands where haunted creatures roam among the dead trees. *'Dragonswath' In Dragonswath lies the mythical Dragon Citadel *'Idorum' Idorum is a ancient city, where you can find in other places long lost knowledge and history *'Northfell' Northfell lies in the Northern parts of the Haridon. The land is covered with eternal snow and the aimless winds blows through the vastness of snow. *'Seaside of Tempest Stars' The name's etymology comes from the ever-raging storms upon the eastern shores of Haridon *'Triumphwind' Massive wastelands where a victorious battle against the dark forces was fought ages ago. Still, in the chilling wind you can hear the bells of victory ring. *'Uvex Desert' Large deserted area hides beneath unfounded secrets and stories. *'Westfire' Known as the former abode of the Elves. In the Westfire you can found the castle which once belonged to the Elven king, now forgotten. *'Wilderness of Cerion' Large and uncharted plains near the southern shore prescinds the two seaports. In theory the Wilderness of Cerion would be a straight passage between the two ports, but for some reason it is rather rounded than passed through. *'Winterplains' Massive snowplains where you can find a small village from the Dale of Burning Frost and the long unused Citadel of High Strength. *'Woodland of Dragonkin' The dragon disciples roam this lands, making them dangerous to travel through *'Spellfield' Local lore tells that in Spellfield the cave of legendary Behemoth is located *'Seas of Spectral Mirages' In the seaports travelers and passer-bys can always hear in the taverns of the horrific sights the sailors have encountered at the sea. Realm of Valernimon Located near the top of the Tower of Realms, Realm of Valernimon should be the hive of purity and tranquillity. However, the war against the black forces have even reached this realm, and the Town of High Souls, which has a portal passage between Hordanin is under a occasional siege laid by a Seaflow Dragons surrounding the town. At normal times, these dragons have been as the protectors of the city. Sacros oth Empyrium Realm located somewhere between Hordanin and Valernimon, it holds the Headquarters of the ancient Tharium Order. Realm of Madness Located somewhere in the region of the lowest realms, mindless creatures and mad visions rage there, breaking even the strongest mind. Shattered Realms Once, long ago known as the Sheridion Realms, is consisted of a fragments of the broken Sheridion Realm. In these fragments there is no time, because the time broke along with the Realm. Local lore tells the dark tale of the Sheridion Realms: Once Sheridion Realms was ruled by a righteous and a good King. In one time he was wandering through the oldest chambers in his castle, founding some ancient writings from the past kings who had lived there. He found a document which captured his curiosity. Document which told the secret of immortality. This ignited the flame within the King's heart, and he set his best explorers to find the artifacts referred to in the document. After long time, the explorers returned, battered by the adventure and all the encounters along the way. The treasures they brough didn't include the items King specially wanted. He got furious and shouted at the explorers. He set them right away to new expedition, and said that they must leave the found treasures for him as the apologize of failiour. Without sleeping or eating, the explorers were set on another journey. Time passed, and they returned. And again failiour had to be given to the King, along with some valuable treasures which held no meaning for the King. He could not stand another failiour, and claimed that the explorers find the artifact, but they hid them from him. The adventurers tried to convince that they didn't find them, but this did not avow the King. The King said that if you do not give the artifacts to him, he will a punishment of death upon them. Tried everything to convince the King of the truth, the two brave explorers died in vain. The King mind was twisted and corrupted, and he ordered search throughout the town where his castle was in search for the artifacts. He ordered to kill anyone who claimed not to know the location of the artifacts. A mass murder took place with dozens of innocent killed. During this mindless destruction, moon was slowly drifting before the sun. The sight was horrendous, when moon prognostically concealed the sun on the prelude of devastation. In the moment of the most perfect concealment, something happened. The moon stayed before the sun, too long. And there was something weird too. Wind didn't blow, and all the natures voices had died out. Then slowly, the Realm started to broke apart. Fragments of the Realm drifted away from each other, holding the horrific moments eternally on their frozen presences. Realm of Soul Eraser This is a Realm of a powerful spirit who is called Soul Eraser. The name comes from its brutal nature. Encountering a soul, the Soul Eraser can erase it completely from existence, liked it was never even existed. Undefined Dimensions These are places which couldn't have been located exactly to some certain place in the Tower. The Factions For now there is two factions within the known realms: Knights of the Divine Order and the Tharium Order (more will come). Knights of the Divine Order This order has been founded somewhat 500 years ago, and it is an order to serve light. They keep order in the towns throughout the Realms, and in larger scale, they vanquish dark creatures. You can join to the faction, and you ascend in the ranks there through quests. The ranks are the following: *'Cadet of the Divine Order' You are given some very minor tasks which require no trust from their doer *'Messenger of the Divine Order' Messengers mainly deliver messages between the two units of the Divine Order, which are in Silas Monor and in Hordanin *'Knight of the Divine Order' When ascending to this rank, you really commit to the Order. You are given the first Divine Order gear and tasks of more trust *'Champion of the Divine Order' You are given more challenging tasks, and your gear is updated *'Paladin of the Divine Order' Paladins are servants of light which destroys evil and does some other tasks too *'Master of the Divine Order' High rank which gives you the right to command lower rank knights *'Battlemaster of the Divine Order' Elite in destroying the evil. *'Warmaster of the Divine Order' Holds the mastery of the battle. *'Lord of the Divine Order' Celestial men who have acquired higher knowledge *'Battlelord of the Divine Order' Wisdom and war *'Warlord of the Divine Order' So far the highest rank, which is not reachable for now. The current Warlord of the Divine Order is Ardathron. Tharium Order Tharium Order is an ancient society dating back to the year 376, when it was founded. Tharium Order uses the arts of light and sometimes also the arts of dark to achieve their destination. You can join the Tharium Order and you ascend in the ranks through quests. The ranks of the Tharium Order are: *'Tharium Order Apprentice' You are given minor tasks *'Tharium Order Fighter' Once proven yourself worthy, you get some tasks of action *'Tharium Order Warrior' You face thougher enemies than Fighter *'Tharium Order Warknight' Specialized in the art of war *'Tharium Order Ravager' Brings destruction if it is the only way to solve some situation *'Tharium Order Shadowknight' Shadowknights are granted with some black powers *'Tharium Order Slayer' Brutal warmachine *'Tharium Order Duskbringer' The darkness falls on the command of the Duskbringer *'Tharium Order Warlord' Uses darkness and light combined perfectly together *'Tharium Order Dawnbringer' The light will in the end be triumphant category:gameworlds